Beauty from the Ashes
by froggirl80
Summary: Drake falls for a sick girl while volunteering at an children's hosptial. Please R & R, this is my first DJ fanfic
1. Default Chapter

"Beauty" from the Ashes

Drake and Josh are assigned to volunteer at a children's hospital for a school assignment. Drake rather not be there…. until he meets a fellow volunteer named Belle. He immediately develops a crush on her and tries to ask her out. Unfortunately, she refuses his advances. Not willing to give up, Drake volunteers more and more to get her attention. As time goes by, the two become close friends and slowly, find themselves attracted to each other… which pleases Drake but worries Belle. Things are going so well that Drake decided to ask Belle to the junior prom…however Belle lands in the hospital as a patient.

Tap-Tap-Tap went his pen on the desk. He checked his watch and groaned at the fact that only 10 minutes had passed since the bell had rung, starting another boring class. That's what Drake Parker thought of Mrs. Robinson's character education class. Drake didn't understand why this class was a requirement. Character education was supposed to teach them about how to be polite, kind, and responsible. Well, Drake inhabited two of those qualities. Responsibility wasn't one of Drake's qualities. All he cared about was two things and music. Drake played guitar, sang, and wrote music, even being the front man for his own band. Plus, he seemed to have a crush on a different girl every week and tried everything to get that girl's attention. He wasn't one to pay attention to homework and studying. That was always his brother Josh's department. Josh was the ideal student, always did his homework, studied, and always took responsibly for himself. They were total opposites, yet they were friends and brothers. That hasn't always been the case. Up until a while ago, the two didn't even know each other. Drake's mom and Josh's dad married after a brief courtship and suddenly, Drake and Josh were forced to move to become roommates. Despite all their differences, the two 16-year-olds found a way to balance each other out with Josh's intelligence and Drake's musical talents and somehow, along the way, the two became friends and brothers.

"And teenagers are finding out now more than ever that it's never too late to start volunteering and making a difference in someone's life. In fact, a teen who volunteers finds that whenever impacting someone's life, s/he finds that his/her life is being impacted as well."

While Drake cared about others, he didn't really care about volunteer work. However, Mrs. Robinson was about to give him and the class the news that he was about to. Drake knew by her stature, tall and lanky, with earth-tone clothes and gray hair in a bun and Coke bottle-shape glasses, that the news was going to be an assignment, a long, boring assignment. Sure enough, Drake was right!

"For the next 6 weeks, all of you will be doing volunteer work," she explained, surprisingly not being met by groans. "Each of you will be given an envelope with the assignment and address of your volunteer group. You will go for two hours every week and will be require to email me a reflective journal, explaining your time at volunteering. You will be given guide questions to help you make a more elaborate journal. This will count for 10 of your final grade."

Drake rolled his eyes in disbelief. He couldn't believe this! He was going to have to waste his precious guitar and band practice volunteering! This just stinks!

RING! Finally! Class was over! Drake quickly stuffed his textbook and blinder in his blue book bag and ran to meet Josh, who was already at Mrs. Robinson's desk, getting his and Drake's assignments.

"Hey, bro," Drake said, warmly slapping Josh's back. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nada, just picking up our volunteer assignments," Josh said with a smile, handing Drake an envelope.

Drake rolled his eyes again and said, "Why do we have to do this volunteering thing? It's so boring. A waste of time."

Mrs. Robinson heard this and said, "I heard that Mr. Parker. This volunteer assignment is not a waste of time. It's a way for you to be more responsible, help others, and see that there's more to life than music and girls."

She walked over and packed up her brown briefcase. As she left the classroom, she looked over to Drake and said, "I sincerely hope you realize that when you go to your assignment."

Drake felt his face fall, humbled for the first time in a while. As he and Josh walked out the classroom into the hallway, Drake eyed the envelope and thought about what his teacher said. For a second, a split second, Drake thought that maybe she was right.

Darn! I hate when teachers are right! Drake thought to himself.

Drake opened up his envelope and found that he was to be working at St. Philips' Children Hospital. He rested his head on a locker in disbelief. He couldn't believe that out of all places he would have to work at a children's hospital. He so wanted something else, anything but a children's hospital!


	2. Tommy

Chapter 2: Tommy

A few hours later, Drake was at home, sitting on his bed in his loft, holding his electric guitar; however, he wasn't practicing. He just sat on the bed, looking with much intensity at the envelope that contented his volunteer assignment. He thought about the placement, a children's hospital. He thought about a children's hospital, all those cute kids, sick and not able to do the things a kid should do, like play soccer or have a sleep over. Then, he thought the diseases he knew they suffered with, cancer and AIDS. Then, he thought about the families that suffered with the child and when he focused on the intensity of these thoughts, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He bent his head down, giving himself privacy to cry. Just as about he was about to let the tears fall, when he heard the door open.

"I will never work with that woman again!" yelled Josh, his brother, as he stormed into the room.

Drake quickly rubbed his eyes and began strumming along. He didn't want to talk to Josh.

Apparently Josh didn't notice, he kept venting. "That Helen is impossible!" He yelled as he threw his book bag down. "She yelled at me for no appertain reason. Then, I had to clean up three of the theaters. I tell you, everything was sticky, sticky seats, sticky arm rests, sticky everything. I'm afraid to sit down on the couch. I may just stick to it." Instead, Josh took a chance and sat down.

During all of this, Drake didn't say a word; he was just strumming his guitar, humming softly. Josh realized this and said, "Drake, hello? Earth to Drake."

Drake stopped paying and looked up at Josh; unaware that he had been there. "Oh! Sorry, man! I didn't know you were home," he said, blushing.

Josh walked to Drake's bed and looked at him, critically. "What is up with you, man?" he asked. "You've been frowning around ever since character education class. You didn't eat with me at lunchtime, you cancelled your band practice, and you didn't hang out with me at the theater. What's up?"

Drake looked at him and retorted, "Nothing, man." He put down his guitar and jumped from his bed, about to leave. He didn't want to talk with Josh about what he was feeling.

Josh stopped him by grabbing his arm and said, "No, not nothing. Something's up with you and I want to know-"

"Well, it's none of your business!" he screamed, getting nose-to-nose with Josh. "You don't want to know what happened to me so leave me the heck alone!'

Drake stormed off and slammed the door. Josh felt hot tears spring to his eyes, feeling sad. He so wanted to help his brother out…but like normally, Drake didn't want it.

Josh decided to give Drake some time to cool off so he washed his face and began his homework. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said.

Audrey, their mom, came in, looking very concerned. "Josh, sweetie," she began.

Josh looked up and saw his mom. "Hi", he said.

Audrey sat down beside Josh and said, "I noticed that Drake was yelling before and I wanted to know if you were okay."

Josh swallowed the lump that had suddenly grown in his throat. "Well, not really," he admitted. "He has been distancing himself from me all day, ever since we got our assignments in character education."

"Where are you guys volunteering?" she asked.

"St. Philip's Children Hospital," he said.

The minutes those words left Josh's mouth, he noticed his mom's eyes suddenly well up.

Josh felt afraid and asked, "What's the matter, Mom?"

Audrey took a breath and took Josh's hand. "Drake had a best friend that was at that very hospital," she said. "His name was Tommy and he and Drake were best friends since they were one, his mom and I were friends. We used to walk them in their strollers together. When, they got older, they were inseparable, they did everything together, play baseball, play music on their toy drums, everything. But, then, when the boys started third grade, Tommy went for routine blood work an, um, the doctor found that Tommy had cancer. It was, well, devastating to say the least. Everyone rallied around him and his family, we had fundraisers to help pay for bills and we even recorded a song for him. Well, Drake was the most devastated. He loved Tommy a lot. They were like two peas in a pod." Audrey dropped his hand, got up, and walked to Drake's bed.

"Well, Tommy left school for treatment at St. Philip's," she explained, pickling up Drake's guitar. "He was gone for a year. I tried to tell Drake about what was happening but he was only eight. He didn't understand fully what was happening, all he knew was that his best friend was sick."

Audrey bent her head down, tears about to come down. Josh walked over at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Tommy died on Memorial Day," she whispered. "Drake so badly wanted to say goodbye but Tommy's parents wouldn't let anybody see Tommy and the funeral was private. Drake didn't really grieve for Tommy. I guess it was because he was a little boy and didn't understand death." Audrey saw an old teddy bear of Drake's peeking underneath his bed. She held it and stroked it. "This was a birthday present from Tommy. Even though Tommy was sick, he still cared about giving his best friend a present. Drake took this bear and threw it in the trash. But I got it out. I felt that he shouldn't forget his best buddy."

Audrey held the teddy bear to her chest and felt the tears come down her cheeks. Josh gave her a hug. Audrey took comfort in her son's hug. After a few minutes, Audrey broke away from his hug. She looked at him and pleaded, in a gentle manner. "Please, Josh, please talk to your brother. He needs to volunteer. He needs to help out those little angels."

Josh nodded and without a word, walked out of the room. He looked through the house, trying to find Drake, when he heard music coming from the basement. Josh went down into the basement to find Drake, strumming along on his beautiful, deep brown acoustic guitar. Drake was playing a beautiful, yet sad medley. Drake was so intense in his playing that he didn't recognize Josh's presence, he just kept playing. Drake stopped. He laid one hand on his guitar and the other; he used to rub his eyes. After a while, he looked up and saw Josh, just standing there.

"Josh!" he said, startled. "How long have you been down here?"

"Just long enough to hear you play," he said, smiling a bit. "That's amazing."

Drake blushed and looked down. "Thanks, I started writing that when I was a kid," he said, sadly.

"When you lost Tommy," he said.

Drake looked down at his guitar. A lump began to form in his throat. "How did you know?" he asked, quietly.

"Mom told me," he said, sitting next to him on the couch.

Suddenly, Drake got up and was about to leave but Josh stopped him.

"Josh, don't," Drake refused. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk to volunteering at the children's hospital because it'll remind you of Tommy," Josh said, matter of fact.

Drake hated to admit it but Josh was right. "Yeah," he said, sadly. "You know, growing up I had a lot of friends but none that I could call a best friend, you know. No one I could confide in or share secrets with. Tommy filled that hole. I mean, he knew what I was thinking and I did too. We even had a secret goodbye handshake. We had all these plans of growing up together and going to college and everything. Then…" His voice trailed off.

"He got sick," Josh said. "And died."

Drake nodded sadly. His lip began to quiver and he bit it tightly. "I never got a chance to say goodbye," he said. "I never told how cool I thought he was or how much I cared about our friendship. I never cried for him. My dad said that guys don't cry, we hold in our pain." Josh saw that Drake was having a hard time doing that for he was forcing back tears.

"No offense, that seems kind of silly," he said.

"Yeah, dude, it is," he laughed, wiping his eyes.

"So, the reason why you don't want to work at St. Philip's is because you're afraid it'll bring back all that pain," Josh said.

"Not just that," Drake said, "I mean, seeing all those sick kids without the chance to do all those cool things that kids do, it's hard to watch."

Josh put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know it's tough to watch but that's what should keep us going."

Drake looked confused.

"Seeing children hurting can motivate us to help them more, to make them see that they may not be able to do all the things that kids do they can do some," Josh said. "We just have to try. Drake, you do want to try?"

Drake looked doubtful. "I don't know, man," he said.

Josh said, "Come on, let's try." Josh extended his hand. "Volunteers?" he asked.

Drake gave half-smile and shook his brother's hand. "Volunteers," he said.

Josh and Drake walked to the kitchen for dinner. Later that night, Drake lay in his bed and thought about helping out those kids. He decided to go into this volunteer project with an open mind. Hopefully, it would be worth his while.


	3. Belle

Chapter 3: Belle

Two days later, on a Friday, Drake and Josh went to the children hospital. They had met with Mrs. Robinson the day before to go over the plans at the children's hospital; the two would volunteer one hour, once a week. They would spend that hour with children, playing arts and crafts, having sing-a-longs, and story time. It didn't seem that hard but Drake was still a bit doubtful. But they had made a commitment, as their mom would say. Jake drove the two to the hospital, loaded with boxes of crayons, paper, finger paint, old story books of Megan's (their little sister), Drake's acoustic guitar, and baby wipes. They pulled into the hospital garbage, parked the car, and walked into the hospital with their things. At the front desk, they were met by a tall, dark-haired guy about twenty, looking very un-hospital like, wearing a faded jeans, a white long-john shirt with a black, Aero smith shirt over it and spiky-blond hair. Drake thought he looked cool and totally not like someone who should be working at a hospital.

"Hi, you must be Drake Parker and Josh Nichols," he said. "I'm Scott Davis, head of the volunteer department."

The three shook hands. He seemed like a nice guy, Drake thought.

"Let me show you around," Scott said.

Scott took the two on a tour of the hospital. As he worked around with Scott and Josh, Drake began to notice how nice and comfortable the hospital look. Drake thought it was going to be bland and plain and depressing but it wasn't. The walls were fun and cool. They were painted with cartoon characters, Sponge bob Square pants, Jimmy Newton, and Care Bears, which Drake thought was way too girly! Drake and Josh peeked into the children's playroom, where they met the children. Drake was a little nervous about meeting the kids because of their sickness but when he walked it, his nerves went away.

"Hi kids," Scott said. "I want you to meet some special friends, Mr. Drake and Mr. Josh. Everyone say hi."

Within a second, a huge group of children ran to the boys and wrapped their arms around their waists. They smiled broadly at Drake and said, "Hi, Mr., Drake! Nice to see you! Welcome!"

Drake smiled as he saw those beaming faces. He started to feel at ease with the children, he gently ruffed their hair and even patted them on the head, gently.

"Ok, ok," said Scott. "Enough of the hugging, let's sit down and start the fun."

The children sat down in a circle and Scott said, "Ok, boys and girls, Mr. Drake and Mr. Josh are going to be helping out here for the next couple of weeks. We're going to have lots of fun starting with coloring. Now, I want all of you to sit at the table and Drake and Josh will be handing out paper and crayons."

Drake and Josh did just that. Scott told them to draw pictures of themselves and their favorite things. Drake and Josh walked around the room, helping out whenever a child needed help. Drake noticed how at ease the children were with him. A little girl named Gracie asked him to draw a heart for him. A little boy named Colin wanted to play Pat a cake with him. A little boy named Ryan asked to sit in his lap. These kids had just met him and already they liked him! It was weird. Children had never connected to him that way. He had to admit; volunteering wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

And it was only getting better. Drake and Josh had spent the rest of the hour, singing songs and putting on a puppet show for the kids. They were about to pack up and get ready to leave. They were carrying their bags to the car when Drake saw the prettiest looking girl he had ever seen. He nearly dropped the box he was holding when he saw her… She was amazing! She was petite and cute with a heart-shaped face that was surrounded by soft, blond curls. Her brown eyes danced with joy as she smiled at Scott.

"Hi there, Scott," she said, joyfully.

"Hi there, Belle," he said. "I want you to meet to our high school volunteers, Drake Parker and Josh Nichols."

The two put down their boxes (although Drake didn't take his eyes off of Belle) and shook hands with Belle.

"Hi, Belle," Josh said.

"Hello, Josh," she responded.

And then, she turned to Drake and gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen. "Hello, Drake," she said, warmly.

"Hi, Belle," he said, as he shook her hand. As soon as they shook hands, Drake felt a little bit of electricity from her.

"I'm so happy you guys are here helping us at the hospital," she said, her eyes sparkling. "It means a lot to us."

"Well, we're glad to help," Josh said.

Drake didn't speak. He was focused on Belle. Belle said goodbye and left. Josh looked at him and knew. Drake had a crush on Belle.


End file.
